Priceless Art
by Yautja's Blooded Pet
Summary: Merry Christmas! Sakura finds an unsettling gift under the tree that doesn't quite belong, not understanding her lover's intentions. Two good "Uncles" do their best to give her a push in the right direction. Disclaimer... M for Mature content.
1. I See You

Hello Everyone! I think this will be a quick two shot piece… Lemony infused and full of holiday spirit. :3 This story is based on actual events. . . Well- not all of it..otherwise people may be pretty disgusted with the TMI. This is going to read off as a pretty rough piece at first..a little dramatic..but I promise a sweet ending. :3 I 3 You guys! Merry Christmas!

* * *

><p>Hatake Sakura stared at the slightly tarnished ring on her left hand, a neigh invisible teardrop threatening to clump the lower lashes of her right eye. The left however, spilled first and she lifted her fingertips to wipe the offending moisture away. Sniffing deeply, trying to put free flowing mucus back to where it came from at least until she can find a tissue, the girl trudged on through the snow toward the Hokage tower Christmas night.<p>

Sakura's marriage was experiencing…a few technical difficulties.

Hatake Kakashi was not a bad man or a horrible husband. He had not made any huge terrible mistakes so far, had not been insensitive or misunderstanding to the young woman, and he didn't have any glaring sins that desperately needed to be corrected. No, Kakashi was indeed sweet and generous, kind and loving, and the man who understood Sakura the most.

There just wasn't enough time for the pair here lately.

Sakura understood her husband's need to take and complete missions…. Hell, she made it quite clear that even after marriage; she was a shinobi before she was a wife. Even with the elder council discreetly pestering her to produce a Hatake heir behind Naruto's back, she was a rather famous medic-nin first and foremost. Kakashi didn't have a problem with that, as long as she understood the same was true of him. Sakura bit her lip, trying to keep it from trembling. She had no right to complain, right? This was what she wanted, right? He never asked her to stay away from work or not take a mission he was uncomfortable with.

_A rolling clear as crystal tear gently dropped down her face._

At least Kakshi had come home for Christmas, even if it was only for a little while. That was just it, though. It was like… _like he didn't know her anymore._

In the tearful woman's left hand was a velvet box.

Sakura didn't particularly find jewelry tasteful. It seemed like a fallout gift to her, who spent her spare time fighting rather than dressing up. Last year Kakashi had given her a beautiful pair of hand-crafted, chakra strengthened gloves that permitted the flow of her own Chi through the material. She loved them. Cherished them. The gift fit her. It was like he knew her more than anyone.

This year's gift was so much more expensive than last year, but she didn't give a damn about the price. It just didn't fit. Sakura felt like it wasn't her. Was this… _r__eally meant for her_?

_…_

"Damnit!" She swore, bringing her empty hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose. She was fighting so hard not to think too hard. Fighting so hard not to have any doubts about her loving, generous, amazing _husband._ She wanted so badly to have one hundred percent complete faith in him. Once a person is hurt though, they are never the same.

Blind faith is an impossible gift to maintain.

_What if this was meant for another woman? What if it ended up under the tree by accident? There was no name on the box…just the bag…._

Sakura walked into the tower front, pausing at a decorative mirror hung on an almost empty foyer wall. She needed to put herself back together. She made sure her eyes weren't red and calmed down the swelling under her eyes. She could blame the runny nose on the weather.

Satisfied, the woman climbed the tower to quickly meet with the Hokage before he went home for the night.

* * *

><p>"Sakura… You listening?"<p>

"Nhn!" Sakura was shaken out of her thoughts by Naruto's waving hands.

"Sorry Naruto… I'm tired." She offered a weak smile and did her best to look sleepy. Naruto smiled back, a pitying look on his face.

"You've had more than your fair share of work here lately. Like I said earlier, you're only allowed to open this tomorrow, okay? Special mission- just for you… but for tonight, just go home." He grinned his usual cheeky smile, clasping arms behind his head.

"Go home to Kakaaashiiii… I have a feeling you won't get any rest tonight." The boy snickered and Sakura's cheeks went a light pink.

"Naruto!" Sakura sent a half-hearted punch in his direction before she bowed and took her leave. The pinkette walked through the door and sighed, unaware of Naruto's concerned face. Before the doors fully shut, the blond made a quick twitch of his fingers.

* * *

><p>Genma and Guy greeted Sakura at the bottom of the stairs, facing the door and whispering quietly. The pair were Kakashi's best friends, if anyone beside Team Seven deserved the title. Furthermore, Genma was currently dating Ino, so the two saw a lot of each other. The men turned to face the girl.<p>

"Hey gorgeous!" The infamous senbon chewer grinned and waved.

"Lady Hatake!" Guy all but shouted, causing Genma to cover his ears.

"How are things with you?" The Green Beast of Konoha was so enthusiastic that he could make using the toilet sound like a riveting experience.

"I'm well. Yourself?" Sakura countered that phrase like an automaton, too used to the same question over the past three months.

Genma frowned, looking into the woman's eyes. "Liar."

Even Guy tsk'd.

"Such dishonesty does not become your beautiful features!" Such a way with words. Even Guy's insults sounded...flowery.

Sakura's smile dropped. "Is it that obvious?" The pinkette bit her lip. _I can't tell Ino this… She'd laugh at me…._

Genma looped an arm about the woman's shoulders, looking Guy in the face. "Let's take a walk…and you can tell us everything you need to…."

"I'll sound so stupid…" Sakura complained, staring at her feet. The gentlemen were in "Uncle" mode. It didn't matter how old you were or what station you held, it was impossible not to feel like a four year old again under their care.

"You are not stupid…" Guy spoke seriously, dropping his usual speech, "And if it hurts, it isn't dumb."

Sakura bit her other lip as the men ushered her out of the door, springing up to the rooftops. It was easier to find privacy the higher up you went.

"Talk to us, Pinky…" Genma coaxed, lazily ambling across smooth roof tiles.

"I feel so stupid..and I have no right to complain about the situation whatsoever..and I think that makes it worse but…" Guy raised an eyebrow. Perhaps starting at the beginning would be a better idea?

Sakura sighed and started over.

"I'm glad he's home for Christmas. I've missed him so much...he's always gone. I know he can't change that any more than I can… we're both needed for what we do best. Though…he IS sent out more than any other ninja I know…"

Genma looked at Guy over her shoulder, a silent conversation between the two.

"And he's so very sweet…even remembered the occasion." She pulled the velvet box from her pocket, opening the expensive container in the moonlight.

"It's very pretty…" Guy countered in his usual enthusiastic manner.

"Yeah." Sakura didn't smile back.

"Guys… This isn't me…. I'm not complaining about the gift...having time to think of me at all is wondrous…but he's been so meticulous with his gifts in the past. He was always so careful. Getting something that is so…out of character is a little unusual for him."

Sakura thought back to her previous thoughts, wondering if they were for the right woman or not.

"I don't know…what to think…. It isn't possible he's forgotten the real me…right? It isn't like that at all…right?" The pinkette was once again locked into mortal combat with her tears, trying to hold her composure.

Genma sighed and signaled for the group to stop, parking his ass on a spot that had somehow lost its snowy cover. The group sat and huddled as close as was permitted, waiting for someone to say something. Genma tried to piece things together before throwing all tact out of the window.

"You know…. I often imagine Ino lounging on the bed wearing nothing but those light blue pearls that match her eyes…."

Sakura looked at Genma incredulously. "I really don't want to hear about your sick fantasies about my best friend."

Genma chuckled. "That's just it… it's not sick at all. See… Ino works in the torture division… How many people still look at her at the end of a rough day amazed by her beauty?"

Genma was getting oddly eloquent and Sakura fell silent.

"It's not that I want to DO anything to her while she's laying there… but the sight. She's _mine._ That is how I see her. She's a kunoichi… and one capable of terrible damage but she is _my_ woman and I wouldn't have her any other way."

Sakura still looked confused and Guy put on his serious face.

"It is like… looking at art. Do you remember Sesshu?"

Sakura nodded. There were a few copies of his paintings in the Hokage tower. They were beautiful.

"There are people who could stand there admiring his work all day. He is a great priest but his art really calls to people. I think you are the same way to my great rival as Ino is to Genma and admirers are to Sesshu." Terribly complicated for someone who wrestles with rocks. And wins.

"It's how I see Ino..that causes those fantasies. You will always be a Kunoichi. You will always be a warrior. You will always be a bloody medic that terrifies your enemies by destroying cliff facings… but to Kakashi, you're his woman. To him, you're absolutely beautiful. Covered in blood or not."

Sakura let her tears flow, cradling the misunderstood box in her lap. Both Guy and Genma patted her back and shoulders.

"Now I feel like trash for doubting him so much…"

"It is not your fault, young Sakura!" Guy lifted his hand into the "Nice Guy" pose, teeth unimaginably sparkly and the moon somehow gleaming off of his upraised thumb. _Did he wax his freaking hand?_

"Yeah…" Genma countered and grinned, his senbon turning up with his smile dangerously toward his eyes.

"We're the ones who don't talk about this shit." Another point for the needle-chewer.

Sakura fingered the necklace inside, feeling sudden inspiration coming on. The girl wiped her eyes and smiled at the pair, standing up to tuck the scroll in her breast pocket.

"Thanks guys… I should be getting home. Someone is waiting for me after all!" And with that, the Kunoichi leapt out of sight.

Guy sighed, smiling at nothing in particular, "Young love…I'll let Naruto know that she's okay."

Genma grinned, "I'm going home to Ino."

* * *

><p>Kakashi was frowning, tossing on the bed. Sakura was supposed to be back quite some time ago and Kakashi was irked that she was called out in the middle of the night to begin with. He really wanted to know what was wrong with his little wife and didn't have much time to console her before she had to leave. The man ran his hand across the silk blindfold covering his Sharingan, his usual lazy eyes hardened into slanted concern. A silent turn of the knob let him know that his beloved was home.<p>

_Should I go to her? Let her come to me…?_

The scarecrow sighed, rolling over to face the window. What to do, what to do….

He heard movement at the foot of the bed. _Time to face the music._ He turned and sat up, greeted by a sight that he certainly didn't expect.

Sakura stood there, smiling, arms gripping a corner of their four poster bed. A naked knee matching a perfectly naked thigh rose to lift the girl onto the bed. A large, deep blood red drop nestled between her breats, the very drop that Kakashi had run by at least four different women before sitting the piece under the Christmas tree…all for this one moment. Astounded, speech-less, and taken by the sight of his beautiful wife, Kakashi smoothly lifted an arm to uncover the silk blindfold. He wanted to remember every second of this. Thank God his chakra was fairly full.

Sakura did not come out of the war unscarred, but such things didn't matter to the battle-hardened Shinobi. The gentle welts of her past scarring accentuated the moonlit curve of her thighs, the swelling of her hips, and the muscled slope that was a strong Kunoichi's stomach. Sakura's waist was slender and high-set before rising to hand-full mounds, just the right size for Kakashi's trailing fingers. The ruby drop he had agonized over in his fantasies caught what little light was in the room and cast a red-pink glow. Perfect for his pink haired beauty. Mis-matched eyes rose to catch the position of his beloved's arms, gripping the banister and finally, Sakura's smiling face. The soft gaze that entranced him so was almost tangible in its intensity. God, he loved this woman.

"You're beautiful…." Kakashi's voice broke, removing two-points from his manliness meter. So much for being smooth and suave.

Sakura slowly moved forward, sliding on her knees toward his lap. He lifted a hand to trail two exploring fingers from her knee to her chin, enjoying the sensation of the different textures along the way.

"Aren't you going to take me?" Sakura teased. "You're supposed to ravish me at the invitation."

"Not right away…" He almost whispered, clearing his throat before trying again.

"I want to remember every second of this…" He lifted his hands and trailed them from Sakura's chest to her face, pulling her to him for a slow, soft kiss. She was perfect, in every way. Being able to see her like this, just for him… he was going to memorize every inch- first with his eyes and again with his fingertips.

* * *

><p>And soooo… next chapter –the final chapter- will be lemon scented. I like to give somewhat of a break between the two so that those who are more sensitive to such things can skip it all together if they so wish. That and I'm really sleepy right now…though I promise this will be done before Christmas on the USEast coast. :p<p>

See you all for Chapter Two-! Ja Ne!


	2. What You Are To Me

So HELLO! I promised and on Christmas Day, I have delivered. ^_~ Merry Christmas!

Okay guys… So last chapter was based on real events. This chapter will not be… because really… no one wants a recap of someone else's sexcapades. Really… Some things are better left imagined. Now- the conclusion to a few questions left over from the last chapter are at the bottom of the page, but viewers sensitive to graphic material may wish to skip the end. I refuse to add dividers. It doesn't sit well with me…. I'm writing a story, not a choose-your-own-adventure. X.x;

I would like to thank the reviewers/+favs/+alerts crowd and personally thank serenity-touched for her support. :3

* * *

><p>"Kakashi…" Sakura breathed out, Kakashi gently nibbling at the edge of her lower lip. He drew the nibbled flesh into his mouth, feeling Sakura breathe around his tender ministrations. Light fingers ghosted over his shoulders, blunt and short nails tickling a line of invisible hairs along the back of his neck. Goosebumps made themselves prominent down his back and a shiver ran up his spine. What started as a tickling sensation provoked a moan from Kakashi's busy lips when he felt his object of desire's strong hands gently scratching and kneading his scalp.<p>

Every dog has a weakness.

The scarecrow's rough, callused fingers rose along his beloved's back, rising to grip the naked woman tighter to his chest, crossing and embracing her shoulders. When Kakashi finally coaxed Sakura's tiny pink tongue from her mouth to dance with his own, he carefully pulled back to lay on the pillows that had not yet been removed from Sakura's side of the bed. He positioned the woman to straddle his hips, wanting to use as much time as possible before dawn.

Sakura panted. It was one thing to become lost in passion, rutting like wild beasts that had finally been set free and another thing entirely to hold back that passion and move at this torturous, slow pace. It was empowering. Kakashi shook under her fingertips, fighting to take his time with their pleasure. _Amazing._ He was absolutely amazing.

Kakashi ran his battle-worn fingers from Sakura's shoulders down to a pert rump poised gently over his lap. He massaged the flesh there, listening to the echoes of Sakura's gasps inside his mouth. He consumed every sound she made, drinking in every little noise reverberating from her tiny body. She made many more pleasing noises when his fingers started to massage their way north, intelligently tracing along the muscles of her back. The callused pads that were so harsh in handshakes were reduced to gentle tickling sensations along his lover's fair skin.

His gentility was not without his usual fervor. Those same fingers that traced loving lines along the pinkette's back were now gripping the muscles of her shoulder blades, tightly holding his lover in a sudden intense outburst of mixed emotion and lust. Sakura could do naught but hold on while Kakashi took a deep breath, stealing the air from her lungs. How many kisses in one's lifetime really take their breath away?

Sakura was slowly losing herself in her scarecrow's impassioned embrace and she fought with herself not to rush straight to his boxers. She busied her hands with tracing along Kakashi's shoulders and chest, admiring the scarred muscles that twitched in greeting to her palms. The silver man's entire body knew the touch of the healer. He refused to have an attendant other than Sakura or Tsunade when he was injured.

The pinkette tightly gripped her hands upon Kakashi's hips, pulling his muscles soothingly together. She trailed those experienced palms back up to his shoulders, kneading her thumbs into the shallow indentions of his collar bone. Kakashi damn near purred, his eyes fluttering shut for a brief moment as her thumbs continued their migration north, the muscles of his neck turning to butter with her tender touch. Kakashi broke their kiss with a moan.

"Oh koi…." He breathed, sitting up and leaning forward to nestle his face between the swells of her breasts, his fingers unclasping from their previous death-lock about her shoulders. His palms found their way to her nipples, pinching the tender buds gently for the reward of Sakura's gasp. In some of his more perverse literature, he read about women who could orgasm from nipple play alone. Thankfully Sakura wasn't quite THAT sensitive or his fun would be over all too soon.

Kakashi's lips drifted along one swell, situating itself underneath his pinching fingers. His mouth opened to graze the underside of her breast with his teeth, feeling her torso shudder in his hands and mouth. _Delicious._ He licked the trail of his teeth, relinquishing his hold on her nipple only to allow his lips to take over. Sakura, feeling the trembling of her knees in time with the growing moisture of her thighs split her frustration, taking it out on both his scalp and shoulder. He moaned in response, sucking just a little harder to urge on her efforts.

Sakura tugged on a lock of his hair harder than usual, their slow pace grating away her patience. She would have to do something soon, if only she could get her breasts away from Kakashi's eager mouth. He swapped to the other nipple and she leaned back, hoping to wrest her chest away from her lover. Feeling his teeth latching around her areola, she had to lean back toward his face.

"Kakashiiii…" She moaned and twitched, pleasured and yet complaining. His girl wasn't one to sit still. She sought out her revenge through her squirming in his hold, her rump grinding against the rising tent of his black silk boxers, one of his gifts from his beloved. Kakashi paused and swallowed a gasp, forced to break away from the reddening nipple for greedy gulps of air. His body quivered as she teased him.

Sakura was fascinated by the rough pant of Kakashi's breath, the way he rested his forehead against her shoulder while his muscled back heaved in small, desperate bursts. His fingers wound themselves tightly around Sakura's thighs, pulling her legs apart just a few inches more. She couldn't tease the man without teasing herself now, the tip of his member positioned right over a sensitive bud. Her growl of frustration was mocked by his amused chuckle and he held her thighs in place.

Kakashi was going to scold her body for its impatience. Slowly, he clenched the muscles of his ass, his hips gently rolling forward just enough to rub his member along her sex. She gripped his arms and shoulders, trying to pull him out of that little purgatorial zone. She either wanted off of his lap or for him to pull her further but being stuck in between was absolute torture.

The moisture of her sex soaked the silk fabric hiding Kakashi's manhood, weighting the fabric just enough to pull tighter across the sensitive muscle. Kakashi groaned and was forced to stop, his skin on fire from their teasing pace. Sakura, seeking to drive her scarecrow over the edge, tried to roll her hips into him again.

Kakashi's flexibility was a wondrous thing. In a moment, he had drawn up his long limbs and rocked forward, planting his pink princess on her back, bright locks dangling over the edge of the bed. Trapping her arms behind her, Kakashi worked at a much more urgent pace, planting open mouthed kisses down to the woman's navel. Sakura squirmed and voiced her complaints, the burning need between her legs slowly sapping away her sanity.

"OH… touch me, Damnit!" The man in question chuckled, his warm breath marking a trail down one of her thighs.

"But I am, Koi…" His speech was as their lovemaking, slow; almost lazy in its gentle, sultry tones. Sakura groaned another loud complaint, lifting her head to gaze into a red eye watching her every move. She bit her lip and furrowed her brow, whimpering a quiet plead to his sensitive ears. She was begging and he was "recording" it. Kakashi groaned, fighting to ignore the effect her gaze had on his already weeping member.

Desperately trying to contain the situation, Kakashi's nose plunged between short pink curls-tongue seeking the lotus hidden there. Sakura's back arched and she cried out, elated from the miniscule offering of relief to ease her demanding body. Kakashi was shaking again, forcing himself to lap slowly at her folds, sipping her pleasure like fine wine. He drew out a succession of long moans, pressing in all the right places to elicit tell-tale music from his wife's trembling voice-box.

When Sakura came into his mouth, Kakashi thought he was going to scream and lose control. His bride was so beautiful in her moment of elation, bucking into his mouth and gripping the sheets. In her passion, she popped the mattress cover free, leaving a great mess for the pair to fight with in the morning. Kakashi pulled away from his lover's thighs to watch the woman, his pride and ego coiling up within him like a contented cat. Knowing that he did this to her, that he made her body sing for him, pushing it over the edge from pleasure to ecstasy… there was nothing more riveting than watching the results of his devotion.

Sakura calmed from her high and lifted a calf, catching her foot along his hip. She pushed down gently, slipping his boxers down a few inches. She looked Kakashi square in the eye.

"Take me," she demanded and who was he to deny his queen?

The scarecrow finished sliding his boxers down his hips, watching his lover's eyes widen in anticipation at the sight of his leaking cock desperately begging for attention. The part of her lips, the lashes framing her eager eyes, the flush of her skin from her previous orgasm…. _By the gods… she was lovely._ His cock twitched, reminding him of his mission. Kakashi leaned forward, kissing a trail back up to her chest, wrapping his arms around her lower back, hauling his wife into a sitting position over his kneeling body. He curled one arm tighter about her lower back and slid the other up her spine to hold her shoulders, cradling his pink love in a gentle embrace.

Sakura found the right position for her legs, hoisting herself up above Kakashi's waiting member. The man in question lifted his hips, the ripe plum tip of his cock stretching out to tease her entrance. The pinkette slowly positioned herself, staring into Kakashi's eyes as she pushed down. He got to watch her expressions shift as they met each other halfway, sheathing him inside of her. _Bliss._

It was Kakashi's turn to groan, his grip about her waist tightening. Sakura was the first to gather her bearings, grinding down gently on her lover. After a moment, Kakashi began to raise his own hips, meeting Sakura in a slow, lithe dance of flesh meeting flesh. Sakura kissed Kakashi's rugged jaw, the texture of his shadowed cheeks pleasing to her exploring lips. She reached out with her tongue to capture and earlobe, Kakashi bucking in response. He cried out and pressed her almost painfully against his chest, fighting to keep the same slow thrust as before. The two danced there for quite some time, their combined sweat trailing from the effort.

Kakashi leaned forward to kiss his wife, watching her expression for this one blossoming moment. He had been slow with his tongue and he would not have the next roar of pleasure be so gentle. The scarecrow widened his knees, lifted his bride ever so gently in the air and began to thrust deep inside her tightening walls. He bounced his lover, quickening into a frenzied pace, his own pleasure screaming at his loins. She rode him like a breaker working a prize stallion, strong and bucking, tearing the rider asunder with delectable sensations.

His rough, desperate, needy handling dropped her over the edge, wresting a sharp orgasm from her core. Sakura screamed what was most likely his name, distorted from the pulsing sensations all throughout her body. Kakashi felt her walls involuntarily milk his cock and groaned. He sat back as far as he dared, watching the pleasured rippling of his wife's ecstasy.

He saw the enchanting sight of her opening her eyes and parting her lips, eyes heavy with contentment. She was panting and shuddering, intensely sensitive to the hard thrusting he had yet to cease. A small, mouse-tiny whimper escaped from her trembling throat.

He came roaring, jamming his hips to that of his beloved, spraying his seed deep within her body. He ground his hips against her sex, staring at her face, pumping out every last drop he possessed. The ruby resumed its place between her breasts and he took in the sight of his beloved Sakura. From their conjoined hips to his hold on her waist, her tiny navel to her exhausted, overwhelmed face… _she was beautiful. And he would remember it forever._

A gentle, loving smile graced her features. _I love you._ Words that needed no sound, as it was evident on her tired features. Kakashi leaned forward. _I love you too_, spoke his tender, soft kiss. She sighed into his mouth and wrapped her arms about his neck, snuggling into his body. Still joined, he slowly rolled onto his back, pulling her down onto his chest. Somehow he found the edge of their sheets and yanked them up to keep his love from the cold.

Sakura laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, sighing with contentment. Her fingers traced patterns on his toned chest. He ran his hands gently along her back, alive with lingering sensations. Time just…stood still. Kakashi finally closed his red eye. He'd locate the blindfold later.

After an eternity, Kakashi remembered Sakura's behavior earlier in the day. She was in a good mood now, so it was a good time to bring it up.

"Earlier today…something was wrong… What was it?" Sakura frowned against his neck.

"I'll sound so stupid…." She moaned, clenching her eyes and dropping her shoulders guiltily.

"Try me…" he coaxed, ever gentle to the pinkette.

"I just… I had no right to complain...but I missed you. I missed you so badly…. Knowing that I have the same circumstances…doesn't make it hurt any less." Kakashi's gaze softened and he tightly wound his arms about her shoulders.

"After our mission together, let's…take a vacation." Sakura lifted her head.

"Our mission together?" Kakashi motioned over to his nightstand, where a scroll matching the one still in her uniform breast pocket was sitting.

"Naruto thinks we need a break too." Kakashi said matter-of-factly. Sakura's gaze narrowed.

"Why did he call me out in the middle of the night to give me a scroll, then? Shouldn't he have given me that tomorrow?"

"Unless…" Kakashi drawled in his usual fashion, "He is planning on not being there tomorrow." Sakura gasped.

"That idiot! He's going to skip out on the council meet tomorrow!" Kakashi chuckled. It wouldn't be the first time.

Sakura shook her head, resting back onto her husband's shoulder.

"We should cause a public disturbance and give him no choice but to go back to the office." Kakashi yawned and chuckled, drifting off to sleep.

Sakura lifted a green glowing hand to her stomach before pausing. Her eyes widened as the gears in her head started to turn. She sat there for several moments, hovering on a heavy decision before a soft smile spread across her face. She wouldn't kill off the seed in her body. If any one of them took root, so be it.

Sakura's arms wrapped about her sleeping lover. He was snoring, but it was a soft and gentle purr when compared to Naruto's nightly logging career.

_What a perfect Christmas._ The pink woman sighed before closing her eyes and giving in to total exhaustion.

* * *

><p>You know… writing these long ass consecutive scenes is actually pretty tiring. I'm so ready to nap now. Anyway! Merry Christmas! I Love You all! Hope you enjoyed. :3 It is time to get back to other works. :D<p> 


End file.
